Twas the Night Before Christmas TMNT Style
by Amberzlove
Summary: Wanted to try my hand at this classis as well. Rating is for one word.
1. Default Chapter

_This is my own version of this classic, which I don't own, as well as not owning the TMNT. I am re-posting just for the holidays. Hope you like it. Review and tell me._

_Love,_

_Amber_

'_**Twas the Night Before Christmas TMNT Style**_

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the lair

Not a creature was stirring within the faintly manure smelling air;

The stockings were hung by an old subcar with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The turtles were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of pizza danced in their heads;

And Splinter in his nightshirt gave his tail a small flap,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When above on the topside there arose such a clatter,

The turtles and Splinter sprang from their beds to see what was the matter.

They grabbed up their weapons and flew from the lair in a dash,

Up to the topside they flew like a flash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,

When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

They knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,

So up to the building-tops the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

"It's Santa!" young Mikey exclaimed,

"Not possible. He does not exist," said Donnie the brain.

"It seems he does exist," they heard Leo tell;

And all Raph said was, "What the hell!"

Looking up once more they saw nothing there,

And decided to return back to the lair.

And then, in a twinkling, they heard on the lair's roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As they reached for their weapons, and was turning around,

Down the entrance ladder St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and hopefully what was soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;

Which made Splinter in distaste bear his teeth.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And Mikey laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave the family to know they had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the ladder he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But they heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."

With a cry of joy young Mikey sprang to the stockings to see what Santa had left,

And handed Raph his stocking while he and his other two brothers chortled in jest.

Raph looked in his stocking and to the topside he hurried,

And shook his fist at the sky and yelled after Santa with fury.

"I hope you hit a telephone pole!"

How dare ya leave me a stocking filled with notin' but coal!"

HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY SEASON

AND MAY YOUR NEW YEAR BE BOUNTIFUL!

DON'T WORRY ABOUT RAPH. MIKEY AND FAMILY GOT HIM THE PERFECT PRESENTS THIS YEAR THAT WILL SALVAGE HIS CHRISTMAS.

SO REMEMBER…

"HE'S CHECKING HIS LIST. HE'S CHECKING IT TWICE. HE'S GONNA KNOW WHO'S NAUGHTY AND NICE.

SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN!"


	2. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

_The TMNT Turtles, Splinter, and friends had a wonderful holiday season and wish the warmest wishes to you as well._

_Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Joyous Kwanzaa to you all!_

_Love,_

_Amberzlove_

_& _

_Friends_


End file.
